Aranea Ienith
Aranea Ienith is a Dunmer priestess of Azura, who protects the Shrine of Azura outside of Winterhold. Aranea wears blue mage robes and boots, like most mages. Opening the Daedric quest, "The Black Star", Aranea becomes a possible follower if the Azura's Star artifact is selected over the Black Star. As a follower, she typically wields magic and prefers her own robes over items placed in her inventory. Unable to be married, Aranea can be inducted into the Blades. Background She descends from the Dunmer cult that worshiped Azura sometime before the eruption of Red Mountain. When the Dragonborn visits the Shrine, she sends them to search for the stolen Azura's Star. If the Dragonborn cleanses the artifact upon his or her return by entering it and killing the souls within, Aranea afterward offers to become a Follower. Battle and combat Aranea is an offensive mage - she usually summons a Flame Atronach unless the enemy is immune or resistant to fire, in which case she'll summon a Frost Atronach. She can heal herself and will cast Lightning Bolt and Ice Spike against single enemies and Ice Storm against groups of enemies. She usually opens every fight by casting Oakflesh to fortify herself. Due to her moral alignment being programmed to never tolerate crime, Aranea may attack unprovoked and refuse to yield if a bounty exists, making the quest The Black Star unable to be completed until the bounty is resolved. Clearing the bounty and re-approaching her fixes this, as well as simply waiting three days or cast a calming spell or ability on her. Quotes *''"The Twilight watches us all, guardian."'' - when approached. *''"What do you need, guardian?"'' - when approached. *''"Yes, Champion of Azura?"'' - when approached. *''"Until next time, guardian."'' - when exiting dialogue. *''"It's been an honor, guardian."'' - when exiting dialogue. *''"That it?"'' - when exiting dialogue. *''"Damn. That's quite a sight."'' - when approaching large, and often spectacular, areas. *''"Will do." ''- when told to do something. *''"No. Not possible."'' - when told to do something impossible. *''"What the-"'' - when the Dragonborn "pushes" her, urging her to move. *''"Huh?"'' - when the Dragonborn "pushes" her, urging her to move. *''"What's the hurry?"'' - when the Dragonborn "pushes" her, urging her to move. *''"It's... nothing."'' - when damaged. *''"Leave this shrine, blasphemer, before I kill you for defiling Azura's artifact."'' - If Azura's Star is given to Nelacar instead of her. Follower Aranea can become a follower if the Dragonborn completes The Black Star Daedric Artifact Quest. She does not become a follower if the Dragonborn gives the Star to Nelacar. She is able to pick Expert locks. Bugs * Sometimes, when given the Shrouded Robe and exiting the Blue Palace, her outfit disappears. ** Solution: Equiping all of Aranea's desired equipment, going through a door, and immediately after the loading screen, load the autosave that was just created. This time she will be wearing whatever was equipped. ** Solution: Putting the cuirass into her inventory, then exit the conversation with her, speak to her again and put the helmet in her inventory. * Aranea only wears armor with a helmet. She swaps out her robes for a helmet, but not a cuirass. However, if given a helmet, she also puts on the cuirass. *If her one-handed weapon is taken from her inventory, she draws an invisible weapon and refuses to fight even when attacked. Appearances * de:Aranea Ienith es:Aranea Ienith pl:Aranea Ienith ru:Арания Иенит Category:Skyrim: Dunmer Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Characters Category:Daedra Worshippers Category:Skyrim: Daedric Worshippers Category:Skyrim: Priests